SEOUL NIGHT SCENES (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! NC21!]ANGST! "Haruskah ini semua hanya menjadi sebuah scene?" -Chanyeol. 'Aku tidak mampu menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, tetapi waktu tidak akan pernah menjadi tepat untukku.'Andai aku bisa mendengar kalimat cintamu disaat hanya ada kita berdua saja. Disaat tidak ada sutradara dan orang lainnya yang menyaksikan kita'
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE :**

 _Kali ini Yuta bikin FF yang pendek. Cuma ada 3 Chapter doang kok. Ini genrenya ANGST. Kalo gakuat/? jangan di baca daripada nanti kzl sendiri *abaikan_

 _Terus, Yuta mau jelasin tentang pembagian FF ini. Untuk paragraf yang bercetak miring dan tebal, itu adalah scene film. Sedangkan yang paragraf normal, itu adalah kehidupan nyatanya. Semoga ga pada bingung hehe_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **-oOo- { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } -oOo-**

 _ **Terlihat seorang pria tampan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tengah melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri kota Seoul di malam hari. Mengamati setiap pemandangan indah kota tersebut, dan sesekali mengabadikan objek-objek nyata yang bagus melalui kamera digital yang tergantung di lehernya. Menyipitkan sebelah mata elangnya untuk membidik objek tujuannya, dan click!**_

 _ **Ia berhasil mendapatkan satu objek lagi.**_

 _ **Senyuman tipisnya terkembang saat ia melihat hasil jepretannya. Selalu sempurna, karena ia memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang photographer. Tetapi sayang, ia tidak mengambil profesi itu karena ia sudah memiliki profesi lain. Jadi, ia menjadikan dunia fotografer ini hanya sebagai hobinya saja.**_

 _ **Seperti saat ini, ia tengah berwisata ke kota Seoul. Ia mendapatkan banyak informasi betapa indahnya Ibukota di Negara kelahirannya ini. Ia bukan asli penduduk sini, dan ia pikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit lebih lama menikmati waktunya yang berharga disini sebagai seorang wisatawan.**_

 _ **Pukul 23.20 KST.**_

 _ **Tak terasa ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kota ini. Bahkan hari semakin larut, tetapi hingar bingar keramaian malam belum juga hanyut. Justru bertambah meriah karena ada pertunjukkan kembang api di tepi jembatan. Setelah cukup puas melihat pertunjukkan kembang api yang indah, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat penginapan. Ia membutuhkan tempat istirahat yang nyaman, dan tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini.**_

 _ **Sebuah tempat prostitusi yang bernama "SEOUL NIGHT".**_

 _ **Ia tidak tahu tempat macam apa ini, dan juga matanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar mencari informasi tempat ini melalui ponsel pintarnya. Ia terlalu lelah. Dan ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penat.**_

 _ **"Tuan? Ingin bermalam bersamaku?"**_

 _ **Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat ada sebuah tangan kurus melingkar di lengannya. Ow, sepertinya ia hampir saja jatuh karena terlalu mengantuk dan lelaki pendek bertubuh kurus ini mencoba untuk membantunya. Tetapi tunggu dulu..**_

 _ **Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?**_

 _ **Apakah lelaki kurus berwajah manis ini baru saja mengatakan, "Ingin bermalam bersamaku?". Bukankah seharusnya lelaki ini mengatakan, "Ingin bermalam di rumahku?"**_

 _ **Apakah yang di maksud oleh lelaki ini adalah..**_

 _ **"T-tunggu. K-kau tadi mengatakan apa?"**_

 _ **Lelaki kurus itu tersenyum lemah.**_

 _ **"Apakah Tuan ingin bermalam bersamaku? Tuan nampak terlihat lelah. Mungkin aku bisa-"**_

 _ **"Chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol. Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan."**_

 _ **"Baiklah Chanyeol. Apakah kau ingin bermalam bersamaku?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol melepaskan tangan lelaki manis ini di lengannya. Kemudian ia melirik ke daerah sekitar, dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan "SEOUL NIGHT" yang terbuat dari lampu berwarna biru-merah tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya masuk kawasan ini.**_

 _ **"SEOUL NIGHT?" gumam Chanyeol. Dan sedetik kemudian kedua mata elang Chanyeol membulat dengan lebar merasa terkejut.**_

 _ **"Kawasan ini adalah.. kawasan prostitusi?" Chanyeol melirihkan suaranya di akhir kalimat.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana? Ingin bermalam bersamaku?"**_

 _ **"Siapa namamu?"**_

 _ **Kali ini lelaki manis itu tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol tanpa izin. Membuat Chanyeol merasa amat canggung dan sedikit kesal.**_

 _ **"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Masuklah ke kamar kecilku. Aku bisa membuat lelahmu menjadi hilang, Chanyeol."**_

 _ **Lelaki manis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pekerja komersial di kawasan terlarang itu. Bekerja di waktu malam hari, dan beristirahat di waktu siang hari hanya untuk mendapatkan uang guna memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Melayani beberapa laki-laki setiap malamnya dan ia cukup senang menjalani pekerjaan seperti ini.**_

 _ **Menawarkan 'jasa' dengan tubuhnya dan keahlian yang ia miliki. Melayani para lelaki yang membutuhkan kehangatan dan pelukan dari seseorang. Ia sanggup memenuhi apa yang dibutuhkan oleh para lelaki hidung belang tersebut. Dan dengan begitu, ia mudah mendapatkan banyak uang.**_

 _ **Tetapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa bosan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari seorang pelanggan. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan pria tinggi yang hampir ambruk tak jauh dari tempatnya mencari pelanggan, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menawarkan lelaki itu untuk tidur bersamanya.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan meraih satu tangan Baekhyun, berjalan menuju sebuah kamar, tempat dimana Baekhyun keluar tadi.**_

 _ **"Aku membutuhkan kamarmu. Dan kau bisa tidur tenang di pelukanku. Aku terlalu lelah dan mengantuk walaupun hanya sekedar untuk melakukan seks bersamamu."**_

 _ **Baekhyun terdiam karena sikap pelanggannya kali ini. Hingga tak terasa mereka berdua sudah di dalam sebuah kamar petak milik Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Baekhyun. Kasur yang disediakan khusus untuk menjadi saksi pergumulan dirinya dengan para pelanggannya.**_

 _ **"Berapa won yang harus aku bayar untuk satu malam meminjam kasurmu ini?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun terkejut atas sikapnya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.**_

 _ **"Aku tetap akan membayarmu meskipun kau tidak melayaniku. Katakan berapa won yang harus aku bayar."**_

"CUT!"

"Baiklah, scene terakhir untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras bersama kami."

 _PROKK PROKK PROKK!_

Tepukan tangan terdengar riuh di ruangan yang menjadi lokasi syuting kali ini. Semua kru dan sutradara bertepuk tangan bangga sekaligus puas atas akting para pemain mereka. Dan para pemain pun membungkuk hormat pada semua orang yang sudah bekerja keras untuk pembuatan film ini.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang aktor yang di pertemukan dalam sebuah film yang berjudul _**"SEOUL NIGHT"**_.

Chanyeol yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol ini adalah seorang aktor yang sudah sangat senior dalam dunia peran meskipun umurnya yang masih terbilang muda. Memiliki seorang asisten bernama lengkap Xi Luhan, yang menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi dan syuting. Mengatur semua jadwalnya dan membuat harinya tidak terasa sepi.

Sepi?

Sepi karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah seorang aktor yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang lain. Entah apa alasannya, hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan lah yang tahu. Seorang aktor muda yang tampan, yang kehidupannya nyaris sempurna dengan seluruh kekayaan yang miliki dari hasil keringatnya di dunia hiburan Korea.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, si pemilik nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini adalah seorang aktor yang baru saja naik daun. Dan ia ingin mengasah kemampuan aktingnya di film ini bersama Chanyeol karena ia pikir karirnya akan meningkat jika film ini berjalan sukses bersama aktor yang sudah senior seperti Chanyeol. Umurnya 26 tahun. Satu tahun dibawah umur Chanyeol.

Dan satu fakta yang harus kalian ketahui dari Byun Baekhyun adalah..

Baekhyun sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu. Suaminya bernama Kim Jong In. Seorang pengusaha mapan di bidang industri. Sedangkan anak mereka di beri nama Kim Jiwon. Seorang bayi mungil yang manis berusia 3 tahun.

Pasangan suami istri yang harmonis dan sering tersorot kamera karena keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka. Jongin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai publik figur. Ia justru mendukungnya karena ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk istri yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin aku antar?"

Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun saat tak sengaja ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berjalan ke luar lokasi syuting seorang diri setelah acara syuting selesai. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15 malam. Niat Chanyeol hanya sekedar untuk berbasa basi dengan lawan main di film barunya kali ini.

Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi, tidak perlu merepotkan. Suamiku sudah menjemputku."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis pada seniornya tersebut. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya karena sudah nampak Jongin yang sedang menunggunya disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung.

Tidak seharusnya ia menawarkan tumpangan para seseorang yang belum akrab dengannya. Ia baru saja bertemu Baekhyun untuk syuting di film ini, tetapi entah kenapa lidahnya sangat lancang untuk menawarkan tumpangan pada Baekhyun. Dan terlebih ia baru saja mengetahui satu fakta jika ternyata Baekhyun sudah bersuami.

Tidak seharusnya ia mendekati seseorang yang bahkan sudah bersuami.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, Byun Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin berciuman tepat di depannya. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum lemah teringat ketika Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibirnya saat mereka tengah beradu akting beberapa menit lalu.

Bibir yang menciumnya tadi, pada kenyataannya adalah bibir yang sudah di miliki oleh orang lain di dunia nyata.

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:  
** SEOUL NIGHT SCENES (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:  
** Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Oh Sehun  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:  
** ANGST, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** 3 CHAPTERS

 **Disclaimer:  
** Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC21!] ANGST! "Haruskah ini semua hanya menjadi sebuah scene?" -Chanyeol. 'Aku tidak mampu menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, tetapi waktu tidak akan pernah menjadi tepat untukku.'Andai aku bisa mendengar kalimat cintamu disaat hanya ada kita berdua saja. Disaat tidak ada sutradara dan orang lainnya yang menyaksikan kita.' (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Ailee - Goodbye My Love

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan lawan mainmu kali ini? Apakah aku berhasil mendapatkan pemain yang pas denganmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol saat mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku dan Baekhyun terlihat serasi?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada _manager_ cantiknya tersebut.

"Sangat serasi. Aku harap _web series_ kali ini akan menarik banyak minat penonton," jawab Luhan dengan antusias.

" _Well_ , aku sudah membaca seluruh naskah yang harus aku perankan hingga akhir dan.. aku tidak yakin apakah aku mampu bertahan atau tidak."

Luhan yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi belakang. Melemparkan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca, antara marah dan sedih.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku yakin kau mampu menyelesaikan _web series_ ini hingga akhir."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan _manager_ nya tersebut. Luhan pasti akan marah jika ia membahas tentang hal ini. Tetapi iapun tidak mampu memungkiri jika hal ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Dan ia berpikir jika manusia tidak akan selamanya abadi hidup di dunia ini. Begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Aku berjanji. Dan kau juga harus berjanji untuk memegang rahasia ini selamanya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin berjanji. Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia selamanya."

"Hahaha baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda, manis."

Disisi lain, suasana di dalam mobil yang di naiki oleh Baekhyun terasa begitu jauh berbeda dengan suasana di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menutup rapat bibirnya sedari tadi tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Sedangkan Kai masih fokus mengemudi di samping Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana proses syuting hari ini? Apakah berjalan lancar?" Kai mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang membeku. Sebagai seorang suami yang begitu menyayangi istrinya, sudah seharusnya Kai bersikap dewasa seperti ini. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun sangat mencintai dunia peran, dan tentu ia harus mendukung apa yang menjadi keinginan Baekhyun.

"Um. Syuting pertamaku cukup membuatku tegang," ucap Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya.

Kai tahu itu. Sudah sering kali Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman palsu seperti ini. Sudah 5 tahun mereka menjalani status pernikahan, dan Baekhyun nyatanya masih belum mampu untuk membohonginya.

"Maaf jika kau lelah karena harus menjemputku tengah malam seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun lagi. Tetapi Kai hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Sudah tugasku yang bertanggung jawab atas keluargaku. Terlebih kau adalah istriku."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menerima kenyataan jika ia adalah seorang istri dari lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak. Bukan hal yang pantas di lakukan olehnya harus terus berpura-pura seperti ini.

5 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat Ayah Baekhyun meninggal dunia, Baekhyun di jodohkan oleh seorang pengusaha kaya yang tidak lain adalah suaminya saat ini. Kai dan Baekhyun menikah karena perjodohan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Kai adalah lelaki yang tampan dan mapan, tetapi Kai memiliki sebuah kekurangan.. yaitu tidak mampu menarik perhatian seseorang untuk memenuhi hatinya. Hingga hadirnya kabar jika Ayahnya memiliki seorang teman dan mempunyai seorang anak yang manis. Itu adalah Baekhyun. Dan perjodohan itupun tidak bisa di elakkan lagi.

Kai dan Baekhyun resmi menikah dan menjadi pasangan suami istri. Awalnya terasa berat bagi keduanya untuk memulai sebuah rumah tangga yang dilandaskan tanpa rasa cinta. Tetapi lambat laun masing-masing dari mereka mulai mampu menerima kenyataan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis untuk menjadi penerus usaha dari Kai.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai dunia peran, tetapi kedua orangtuanya tidak setuju akan kegemarannya tersebut. Satu-satunya harapan yang Baekhyun miliki adalah Kai. Kai dapat membawanya pada dunia peran karena Kai begitu mendukung apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur akan kehidupannya yang sempurna saat ini. Memiliki seorang suami yang tampan dan mapan, memiliki seorang anak yang manis dan juga karir yang cerah. Tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan dirinya sendiri pada raganya saat ini. Baekhyun merasa semua ini hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan semata.

Ia tidak mencintai Kai.

Tetapi iapun tidak mampu menolak kenyataan jika ia adalah istri sah dari Kai.

"Kai, katakan jika kau keberatan dengan pekerjaanku saat ini," Baekhyun mulai membawa sebuah pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan dengan apapun yang menjadi kegemaranmu. Aku akan selalu mendukungnya, apapun itu," jawab Kai tulus.

"Apakah kau akan tetap berkata seperti itu jika kau mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan selama proses syuting?"

"Berciuman dan bercinta dengan lawan mainmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Bohong.

Jelas Kai mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tetapi ia tidak mampu mengungkapkannya. Ia hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil peran ini," gumam Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada lelaki yang begitu baik terhadapnya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

"Tidak. Peran ini akan menjadikanmu seorang bintang yang terkenal. Jangan pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Selama itu peran, aku baik-baik saja."

Kai menangis di dalam hati. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan tubuh kurus istrinya tersebut dari samping. Tubuh yang hanya pernah ia sentuh satu kali. Tubuh yang tidak perna mendapatkan pelukannya sebagai seorang suami. Bukannya Kai enggan ataupun tidak mau untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, melainkan ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa terganggu. Ia tahu jika cinta Baekhyun tidak pernah ada untuknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kai."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau masih bertahan di sampingku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Jadi, berapa yang harus aku bayar?" ucap Chanyeol saat ia baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi kecil milik Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menunduk di tepi ranjang tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bekerja dan tidak melakukan apapun untukmu. Kau tidak perlu membayarku."**_

" _ **Kau menyewakan tempat menginap untukku secara cuma-cuma?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.**_

" _ **Pergilah."**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perintah Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi secara halus. Tetapi ia tidak ingin pergi begitu saja karena ia merasakan sesuatu.**_

 _ **Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Terlebih saat ia mendekap tubuh hangat Baekhyun yang mungil semalaman. Jujur saja, tidur dengan oranglain adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Chanyeol. Jantungnya tidak pernah berhenti untuk berdetak dan matanya enggan berkedip karena terus memandangi wajah manis yang tertidur pulas di lengannya.**_

 _ **Ia menyesali kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya malaikat cantik ini harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuatnya harus mengakhiri imajinasi indahnya tentang Baekhyun. Sungguh ia sangat menyesalinya.**_

" _ **Kau memiliki kekasih?"**_

 _ **Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Chanyeol. Kenapa lelaki tampan ini seolah memberikannya sebuah harapan?**_

 _ **Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar kecilnya, bermaksud agar Chanyeol segera pergi darisana.**_

" _ **Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol. Silahkan pergi," datar Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol justru meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Membanting pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengunci tubuh Baekhyun di antara tubuhnya dan daun pintu.**_

" _ **Bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh? Bukan sebagai pelanggan dan pekerja. Tetapi sebagai teman dekat."**_

" _ **Kau mempermainkanku," jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ia enggan menatap mata tajam Chanyeol yang terus memandangi wajahnya.**_

" _ **Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bisakah aku menjadi teman dekatmu?" tegas Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Menjadi teman dekat hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu secara cuma-cuma setiap harinya? Kau bahkan tahu jika aku pekerja seks yang sudah tidur dengan banyak laki-laki!"**_

 _ **Nafas Baekhyun terengah. Entah kenapa airmata dengan cepat menggenangi mata sipitnya. Chanyeol membuatnya bingung. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini oleh pelanggannya.**_

" _ **Demi Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu."**_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Airmata Baekhyun menetes tepat saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertama untuknya. Lelaki pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat cinta dengan membawa nama Tuhan padanya.**_

"CUT!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain SEMPURNA! Kalian berdua sangat sempurna!" ucap Oh Sehun – _sang sutradara-_ atas peran yang berhasil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan baru saja.

"Khamsahamnida," ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih Pak Sutradara," ucap Chanyeol sedikit meledek Sehun.

"Hei, aku tidak setua itu untuk kau panggil Pak!" protes Sehun. Namun di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa oleh seluruh orang yang berada di lokasi syuting tersebut.

Proses syuting hari kedua yang berjalan secara sempurna dan sesuai rencana.

" _ **SEOUL NIGHT"**_

 **Adalah sebuah film pendek** _ **web series**_ **yang di tayangkan setiap rabu malam pada malam hari, lebih tepatnya pada pukul 11 malam waktu setempat. Setiap episode berdurasi hanya 30 menit dan berjumlah 12 episode. Di sutradarai oleh Oh Sehun, si sutradara bertangan dingin yang sudah menghasilkan banyak penghargaan bagi filmnya di usianya yang masih terbilang muda.**

 **Menceritakan tentang kisah cinta dua insan dengan latar kehidupan malam. Setiap** _ **scenes**_ **di ambil pada waktu malam hari.** _ **Seoul Night**_ **tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Hingar bingar kehidupan malam dengan pergaulan bebasnya. Bukan, tidak seperti itu.** _ **Seoul Night**_ **tidak mengedepankan genre** _ **Mature Romance**_ **atau romansa dewasanya, melainkan lebih condong kepada kisah romansa yang sunyi. Romansa yang sunyi atau** _**Silent Romance**_ **adalah adegan yang** **di lakukan hanya dengan melalui gerakan. Gerakan tubuh lebih mendominasi daripada percakapan antara para tokoh.**

 **Pemeran di wajibkan mampu untuk menjalani peran yang tidak biasa ini. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang aktor professional, di pertemukan dengan Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah aktor pendatang baru. Chanyeol harus mampu membawa Baekhyun memasuki peran ini, begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun pun dituntut harus mampu menyeimbangi akting professional Chanyeol.**

 **Tidak ada tujuan khusus dalam pembuatan film pendek ini selain untuk menjadikan nyata imajinasi sang penulis melalui sebuah film. Kisah ini di ambil oleh salah satu penulis Romansa asal Korea yang cukup di kenal di berbagai kalangan. Selain itu, dengan di tayangkannya film ini di harapkan dapat menaikkan pamor Baekhyun sebagai seorang aktor baru yang berbakat.**

 **Singkat cerita, Chanyeol berperan sebagai seorang wisatawan yang tengah melakukan perjalanan malamnya, tidak sengaja mendatangi sebuah tempat prostitusi yang ada di Seoul dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja seks komersial yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang lelaki yang hampir menjadi pelanggannya. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaan dan hingga akhirnya mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.**

 **Sebuah cerita romantis yang di kemas secara berbeda namun di harapkan mampu membuat siapa saja yang menonton film pendek ini tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah beristirahat selesai proses syuting selesai. Chanyeol memohon pada Kyungsoo _–manager Baekhyun-_ untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu agar ia bisa berbicara secara 4 mata dengan Baekhyun. Tentu Kyungsoo menyetujuinya dan disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Di sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, yang juga merupakan bagian dari lokasi syuting film pendek mereka.

"Maaf jika tiba-tiba aku mengajakmu berbicara berdua saja seperti ini. Aku.. hanya ingin akrab dengan lawan mainku," mulai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menatap hamparan jutaan bintang di langit gelap. Berdiri bersebelahan di sebuah balkon sambil menikmati angin dingin yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan mereka. Ingat, mereka selalu melakukan proses syuting di malam hari dan saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Terlalu larut walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sedang tidak memiliki kesibukan. Kesibukanku hanyalah syuting, dan aku sedang menjalankan kesibukkanku saat ini," jawab Baekhyun lembut. Diam-diam ia perhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tegas dari samping. Begitu sempurna. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan beradu akting dengan aktor senior seperti Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku menjadi kesibukkanmu?"

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

"Ya?" ulang Baekhyun mencoba memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar. Jujur, ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah.

"Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bergurau agar aku tidak merasa kaku saat beradu akting denganmu nanti. Untuk _scene_ selanjutnya."

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Ia paham betul kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Tetapi ia rasa Chanyeol terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia pikir Chanyeol tidak memerlukan pendekatan semacam ini karena Chanyeol adalah professional, tetapi nyatanya ia salah.. Chanyeol tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Bantu aku agar tidak menghancurkan film ini karena akting burukku,"

"Aku akan menuntunmu," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Desiran itu muncul. Tepat di hati Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengetahui perasaan macam apa ini. Dan juga.. kenapa rasa ini harus muncul saat dirinya sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak seperti saat mereka tengah melakukan peran?

"Aku tidaklah seperti yang kau bayangkan. Bahkan jauh berbeda," seolah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng.

Dimata Baekhyun, seperti ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol coba tunjukkan padanya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa itu. Yang jelas, perasaan canggungnya terhadap Chanyeol semakin membesar saat ia dan Chanyeol melakukan scene berciuman. Hal itu adalah hal yang biasa dalam dunia peran. Namun Baekhyun tidak mampu menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang biasa. Disamping ia sudah mempunyai anak dan suami, Baekhyun pun merasa amat sangat tidak enak terhadap Chanyeol. Meskipun berciuman itu adalah sebuah resiko yang mutlak.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 3 pagi. Saat ini pasti Kai sudah menunggunya di bawah. Ia harus segera bergegas menemui suaminya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera turun. Suamiku sudah menunggu," Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan meraih tasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mempersilahkan, dan menunggu Baekhyun kembali tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya di bawah sana.

Tidak lama, Baekhyun muncul berjalan kaki menghampiri sang suami seperti biasa. Chanyeol melunturkan senyumannya dan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

' _Aku tidak mampu menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, tetapi waktu tidak akan pernah menjadi tepat untukku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sutradara Oh, maafkan aku. Kita harus menunda syuting untuk hari ini," ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir, memohon maaf pada Sehun selaku sang sutradara.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah-ubah jadwal tanpa permberitahuan sebelumnya," datar Sehun.

"Tapi.. ini adalah masalah yang penting. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa hadir malam ini untuk menjalani syuting," Luhan hampir meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Apa alasannya? Setidaknya kau harus memberikan alasan yang masuk akal. Kau dan Chanyeol sudah sangat professional untuk hal ini, dan tidak seharusnya aku meragukan kinerja kalian hanya karena masalah yang seperti dan tidak masuk akal," kali ini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Dan ia langsung terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan sudah menangis tepat di hadapannya. Apakah yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini adalah akting?

"D-dia.. hiks dia.. Chanyeol memiliki sebuah masalah. Kumohon mengertilah karena Chanyeol pun memiliki privasinya sendiri," ucap Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Mata elangnya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang amat sangat kebingungan. Untuk kali ini Sehun tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun kebohongan dari gerakan tubuh maupun mata Luhan. Semua yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya saat ini adalah perasaan yang murni.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi."

Luhan beranjak dari hadapan Sehun begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan mengatakan masalah yang di hadapi oleh Chanyeol pada oranglain, termasuk Sehun. Luhan harus tetap menyembunyikan hal ini agar tidak ada pihak merasa terbebani.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya. Kemudian ia berdecih kecil atas sikap Luhan yang sedikit tidak sopan. Tetapi Sehun tidak mungkin memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia tidak ingin dan ia belum siap.

Sehun belum siap mendengar Luhan mengatakan jika Luhan memiliki hubungan yang special dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Sehun tertarik pada Luhan. Tetapi sampai detik ini, ia tidak mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada lelaki berdarah China tersebut.

' _Apakah aku bisa membuatmu terlihat begitu sangat khawatir seperti itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menunda syuting malam ini? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada Kai dan meraih tangan Kai untuk memasuki mobil mereka. "Chanyeol tidak bisa hadir. Dan bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Ataukah Baekhyun memang sedang berusaha untuk berubah?

"Jiwon sudah tidur? Ayo kita makan malam bersama," ucap Baekhyun lagi karena Kai nampak terkejut akan sikapnya barusan.

"T-tetapi ini sudah terlalu malam untuk sekedar makan malam," elak Kai.

Kai benar. Saat ini sudah terlalu malam bagi keduanya untuk makan malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan juga, baik Baekhyun maupun Kai sudah makan malam pukul 7 tadi.

"Aku ingin bermalam denganmu di Hotel. Bisakah kita melakukan itu?" pinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbohong. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya yang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya disaat seperti ini ia teringat dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa. Chanyeol hanyalah lawan mainnya, tidak lebih.

Dengan cara apapun, ia harus bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Chanyeol, yaitu dengan Kai, suaminya. Kai lah yang seharusnya mendapatkan perhatian darinya, bukannya Chanyeol.

' _Perasaanku mendadak risau. Kenapa aku terpikirkan olehmu? Dan kenapa kau membuat jantung ini tidak pernah berhenti berdetak dengan keras?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih Chap awal, jadi belum berasa/?

FF ini cuma ada 3 Chapter kok, gamau panjang-panjang, biar ga bosen juga bacanya :'D

Ada yang tahu kenapa Chanyeol menunda syuting?

Atau ada yang nebak kalo Chanyeol ternyata punya kekasih? Wkwk

NEXT? PENASARAN?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**-oOo- { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } -oOo-**

"Menunda syuting malam ini? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada Kai dan meraih tangan Kai untuk memasuki mobil mereka. "Chanyeol tidak bisa hadir. Dan bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Ataukah Baekhyun memang sedang berusaha untuk berubah?

"Jiwon sudah tidur? Ayo kita makan malam bersama," ucap Baekhyun lagi karena Kai nampak terkejut akan sikapnya barusan.

"T-tetapi ini sudah terlalu malam untuk sekedar makan malam," elak Kai.

Kai benar. Saat ini sudah terlalu malam bagi keduanya untuk makan malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan juga, baik Baekhyun maupun Kai sudah makan malam pukul 7 tadi.

"Aku ingin bermalam denganmu di Hotel. Bisakah kita melakukan itu?" pinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbohong. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya yang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya disaat seperti ini ia teringat dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa. Chanyeol hanyalah lawan mainnya, tidak lebih.

Dengan cara apapun, ia harus bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Chanyeol, yaitu dengan Kai, suaminya. Kai lah yang seharusnya mendapatkan perhatian darinya, bukannya Chanyeol.

' _Perasaanku mendadak risau. Kenapa aku terpikirkan olehmu? Dan kenapa kau membuat jantung ini tidak pernah berhenti berdetak dengan keras?'_

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:  
** SEOUL NIGHT SCENES (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:  
** Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Oh Sehun  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:  
** ANGST, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** 3 CHAPTERS

 **Disclaimer:  
** Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC21!] ANGST! "Haruskah ini semua hanya menjadi sebuah scene?" -Chanyeol. 'Aku tidak mampu menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, tetapi waktu tidak akan pernah menjadi tepat untukku.'Andai aku bisa mendengar kalimat cintamu disaat hanya ada kita berdua saja. Disaat tidak ada sutradara dan orang lainnya yang menyaksikan kita.' (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Ailee - Goodbye My Love

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Wajahmu nampak pucat. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"**_

" _ **Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Bisakah kita ke apartemenmu dan beristirahat?"**_

" _ **Tentu."**_

 _ **Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasan kekasih. Dengan lantang, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun jika ia mencintai lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut, tetapi setelah melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk menerima cinta Chanyeol dan terbebas dari tempat komersil yang bernama "SEOUL NIGHT" tersebut.**_

 _ **Chanyeol adalah seorang fotografer, dan pekerjaannya ini menghasilkan cukup banyak uang sekedar untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun sudah memiliki sebuah apartemen di kota. Tanpa ragu, ia membawa kekasihnya tersebut untuk tinggal di apartemen itu bersamanya. Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan lain, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama orang yang ia kasihi.**_

 _ **Tak terasa keduanya sudah tiba di apartemen milik Chanyeol. Entah kenapa kondisi Baekhyun semakin melemah, membuat Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan Baekhyun. Tetapi setiap kali Chanyeol ingin memeriksakan Baekhyun ke dokter, Baekhyun selalu menolaknya dan mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Tentu Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksakan hal itu.**_

" _ **Beristirahatlah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dan ketika kau membutuhkanku."**_

 _ **Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Tak lupa Chanyeol membenarkan letak selimut ditubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di kasurnya. Ia kecup lembut bibir tipis itu dengan penuh cinta dan kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari apartemen.**_

" _ **Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."**_

"CUT!"

"Bersiaplah untuk scene selanjutnya. Ganti pakaian dan ubah _make up_ keduanya," perintah Sehun dengan naskah di tangannya membaca _scene_ yang akan di mainkan oleh kedua aktornya tersebut.

"Baik, sutradara Oh."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menyibak selimutnya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Chanyeol di seberang sana yang sedang berganti kostum dan menyempurnakan _make up_ nya bersama sang penata rias. Kecupan lembut pada bibirnya masih ia rasakan. Dua kali lipat lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan dengan adegan ciuman yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol kemarin.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan kecupan yang luar biasa lembut dari oranglain sebelumnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil mengecup selembut itu. Chanyeol seolah ingin menyampaikan suatu perasaan yang bercampur emosi melalui ciuman itu. Apakah akting harus terasa begitu nyata?

"Kau siap?" ucap Kyungsoo _–manager Baekhyun_ \- yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Untuk?"

" _Scene_ selanjutnya. Kau akan beradegan panas di ranjang ini," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur yang mereka duduki.

"Aku tidak yakin mampu melakukannya dengan oranglain selain Kai. Aku sangat memikirkan perasaan suamiku. Tetapi.. aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjalaninya hingga akhir."

"Ne.."

Ekpresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedikit murung dan sedih. Bukannya ia bersimpati atas apa yang artisnya ini rasakan, melainkan..

Kyungsoo tidak mampu membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika ia memiliki sebuah perasaan yang tak pantas terhadap suami Baekhyun. Ya, Kyungsoo mencintai Kai secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku menyemangatimu, Baekhyun. Kau pasti mampu melakukannya," lanjut Kyungsoo yang kali ini berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun membalas senyuman managernya tersebut,

"Jja. Ini naskahmu. Kau hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk memahami setiap adegannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih naskah yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia mulai membacanya dan ia kembali melamun.

' _Ia pasti tidak akan pernah menganggap ini semua. Tetapi berbeda denganku.. adegan ini akan berpengaruh besar terhadap perasaanku.'_

 _ **Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat ketika Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun di baringkan oleh Chanyeol di atas ranjang putih miliknya. Dagu Chanyeol yang sedari ia topangkan di bahu sempit Baekhyun, perlahan terangkat. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang memburu, mulai dari leher Baekhyun, rahang hingga kini berhenti tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Nafas mereka beradu, menunjukkan jika mereka sudah berada di nafsu yang tertinggi.**_

 _ **Mata Chanyeol yang layu, perlahan tertutup bersamaan dengan mendaratnya bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya dan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar keras kala Baekhyun membalasnya dengan lumatan kecil yang manis. Tidak ada oranglain dipikiran mereka saat ini, yang ada hanyalah sebuah keinginan untuk saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain melalui Bahasa tubuh yang saat ini tengah mereka lakukan.**_

 _ **Ibu jari Chanyeol terus mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, guna memperdalam ciuman mesra mereka. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk meremas rambut dan punggung lebar Chanyeol. Suara tautan bibir mereka bahkan terdengar hingga memenuhi ruangan kecil berlampu temaram tersebut. Keringat kecil mulai membanjiri dahi keduanya ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun. Rambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sangat berantakan, menunjukkan ekspresi bernafsu pada pasangan masing-masing tepat saat ciuman mereka terlepas.**_

" _ **Aku akan segera menikahimu, Tunggu aku, beberapa bulan lagi. Apakah kau bersedia?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menahan nafsu.**_

" _ **A-aku.. bersedia. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun," jawab Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Kemudian dengan cepat, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun. Menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun dan menyentuh permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang halus. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya, bermaksud agar Chanyeol semakin gencar menghabisi tubuhnya karena ia pun menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini.**_

 _ **Kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun tergantung di kedua lengan kurusnya, dengan kancing yang sudah terlepas seluruhnya. Ia masih memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat ketika ciuman Chanyeol dibibirnya kini beralih ke leher dan bahunya. Apapun akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya ini. Ia sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol secara utuh. Dan ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang paling berharga dihidupnya hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. Kekasihnya yang abadi.**_

"CUT! Sempurna!"

 _PROKK PROKK PROKK!_

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia bangkit terduduk dan membenarkan kemeja yang di pakainya. Jantungnya masih terpompa dengan kencang. Ia masih belum mampu mengendalikan nafasnya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol begitu mengejutkan untuknya. Ia merasakan jika semua itu adalah nyata, dan begitu indah. Tetapi ia harus terbangun dari mimpi dan menyadari semua hal itu adalah sandiwara semata.

Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja dari lokasi syuting. Baekhyun meyakini Chanyeol segera kembali kerumahnya, setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat mobil milik Chanyeol melesat begitu saja meninggalkan lokasi.

Baekhyun mendadak sedih. Perasaannya menjadi kalut ketika ia menatap dirinya sendiri di ruang ganti. Bibirnya masih nampak merah dan basah. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang, nampak berantakan dan juga kondisi pakaiannya seperti seseorang yang baru saja selesai bercinta. Baekhyun merasa ada bagian yang hilang dari dirinya. Entah apa itu, ia tidak ingin terlalu membawa hal ini menjadi pengaruh besar bagi perasaannya.

Ia harus ingat jika ia sudah bersuami dan memiliki seorang anak. Dan ia pun harus ingat jika takdir yang telah ia raih adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Baekhyun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Tidak lupa ia pamit pada semua _crew_ yang bertugas dalam pembuatan film ini. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kai yang sudah setia menunggunya di parkiran lokasi syuting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku melakukannya," gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan menoleh ke arah artisnya tersebut dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang iba. Saat ini kedua sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Kau melihatnya? Aku telah melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol lagi. Pandangan Chanyeol kosong dan terukir sebuah senyuman miris di wajah tampannya yang pucat. Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku melihatnya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan.

Luhan tahu, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukai lawan mainnya tersebut. Tidak pernah Chanyeol mengatakan cinta dengan mudahnya pada seseorang. Ini adalah yang pertama. Pertama di akhir sisa hidup Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Aku mampu mewujudkan mimpiku di saat seperti ini," suara Chanyeol bergetar. Ia mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Di saat aku tengah sekarat. Aku mampu me-"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu! Hiks! Kau akan baik-baik saja!" potong Luhan. Luhan bahkan sudah meneteskan banyak airmatanya. Ia dekap terus tubuh Chanyeol yang dingin dan bergetar. Berharap mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju dengan segera.

"Ck! Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja, Luhan," Chanyeol tertawa dan berbicara dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia sedang menahan rasa sakit pada dadanya. Rasa sesak mulai menyerang pernafasannya. Ia tidak sanggup merasakan rasa sakit ini, tetapi ia harus bertahan. Ia harus bertahan dan melihat Baekhyun bersinar berkat dirinya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Keajaiban itu pasti ada! Kau pasti mendapatkan keajaiban itu, Chanyeol! Hiks!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Seseorang yang begitu setia dan selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol terus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan seorang sepupu yang begitu sempurna untuknya seperti Luhan. Ya, Luhan adalah sepupunya yang paling ia sayangi.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Yaitu, Rumah Sakit. Rumah Sakit yang menjadi tempat dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Chanyeol harus di rawat di Rumah Sakit karena penyakitnya. Penyakit yang hampir memakan sebagian usianya.

Kanker paru-paru.

Chanyeol mengidap kanker paru-paru selama 3 tahun belakangan. Kondisinya semakin hari semakin memburuk. Tetapi ia mampu menyembunyikan penyakitnya ini dari semua orang. Hanya Luhan dan orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu akan penyakitnya. Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu alasan kenapa ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya ini, yaitu..

Ia ingin hidup normal seperti orang sehat yang lainnya.

 _Aku menyesal karena tidak mengenalmu lebih awal_

 _Aku menyesal karena pertemuan kita yang singkat_

 _Aku menyesal karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku_

 _Tetapi aku tidak menyesal jika seseorang itu adalah dirimu_

 _Aku berpikir cinta ini adalah milikku_

 _Tanpa mengetahui jika aku tidaklah layak untukmu_

 _Tetapi aku ingin tetap pada keegoisanku_

 _Aku ingin memilikimu walaupun sejenak saja_

 _Cklek_

"Kenapa kau diam saja sedari tadi? Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kai. Kini keduanya baru saja tiba di kamar tidur mereka setelah Kai menjemput Baekhyun di lokasi syuting.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya lelah," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman lemahnya dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya setelah aktivitas syuting yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Meskipun nuraninya mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin menghapus jejak sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Kai beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka membiarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan privasinya. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Kai tidak ingin memaksa, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Menghampiri buah hati mereka di kamar lain.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah mengguyur seluruh bagian tubuhnya di bawah _shower_ yang mengucurkan ribuan butir air hangat. Matanya terpejam mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat untuk memegang dadanya. Masih sama. Masih berdegup keras dan degupan itu belum berhenti.

Entah kenapa ia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya tanpa satu patah katapun begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak tenang, dan apakah ia harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol esok hari?

Kai mulai memasuki kamar mereka kembali. Dengan Jiwon yang sudah tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Mengabaikan tatapan datar dari Baekhyun yang terarah padanya. Perlahan Kai menidurkan Jiwon di kasur _kingsize_ mereka. Reflek Baekhyun menghampiri Jiwon dan ikut tertidur di sampingnya.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan anakmu?" mulai Kai.

Sunyi.

Kesunyian masih menyelimuti suasana sekitar mereka. Baekhyun enggan membuka suaranya. Pikirannya masih begitu kalut dan ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kalimat apa pada suaminya tersebut.

"Aku sangat merindukan Jiwon. Dia adalah anakku," jawab Baekhyun setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam. Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut surai Jiwon.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Jiwon tidak mengetahui apapun saat ini, tetapi ia akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini adalah awal karirku, dan aku tidak mungkin mengakhirinya begitu saja. Aku terikat kontrak yang harus aku jalani hingga kontrak itu berakhir."

Kai menghela nafasnya lemah. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak mampu melakukan apapun terhadap istrinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Semua hanyalah tuntutan. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu," ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat reaksi Kai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Akupun sudah mengetahui dari awal jika pernikahan ini atas tanpa cinta."

' _Aku mencintaimu, tetapi kau tidak,'_ lanjut Kai dalam hati.

"Kita baru saja berbagi kasih kemarin, dan kau berbagi kasih dengan lelaki lain malam ini," ucap Kai lagi.

"Kita bercinta. Dan sedangkan dengan Chanyeol, aku hanya berciuman dengannya. Itu semua hanyalah akting," jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu jika Kai sedang terluka saat ini. Kai berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya tetapi Baekhyun mampu melihat itu.

"Ya, aku harap seperti itu. Aku harap perasaanmu tidak akan berubah hanya karena akting itu," ucap Kai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan tertidur.

Kai menghindari hal ini. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Baekhyun karena masalah ini. Ia ingin bertahan lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Bersama istri dan seorang anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Ne, aku sedang ingin berbelanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari kita."**_

" _ **Kau yakin ingin berbelanja sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku hingga aku pulang kerja eoh?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum dengan ponsel yang ia apit di antara telinga dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong troly. Kakinya terus melangkah dan mencari-cari apa yang harus ia beli untuk memenuhi kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Kau pasti lelah. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini seorang diri. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, sayang."**_

" _ **Baiklah, aku tidak mungkin memaksa apa yang menjadi keinginan kekasihku. Hahh~ aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menikahimu."**_

" _ **Teruslah bekerja dan segera menikahiku. Aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu," Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengakhiri panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak sabar hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Chanyeol sudah benar-benar siap mengikat dirinya dengan sebuah status pernikahan yang resmi.**_

 _ **Tak terasa Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Senyuman cerah tak pernah pudar di wajah manisnya. Ia selalu tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol semalam. Mereka bercinta dengan sangat hangat. Dadanya berdesir ketika ia teringat akan pernyataan cinta yang sering Chanyeol lontarkan berkali-kali di sela aktivitas intim mereka.**_

 _ **Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari adanya mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kirinya ketika ia tengah menyeberangi jalan raya. Semua orang yang berada disekitar Baekhyun, berteriak untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun agar segera berlari dan menghindar. Namun terlambat, mobil itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam tubuh Baekhyun hingga terpental beberapa meter.**_

 _ **Kepala Baekhyun mendarat lebih dulu di jalan, dan darah segar mengalir deras begitu saja.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Kecelakaan itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang akan merenggut nyawanya.**_

 _ **PRANGG!**_

 _ **Tak sengaja Chanyeol menyenggol gelas kaca yang terletak di samping lengannya. Gelas kaca tipis itu hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk di atas lantai. Semua karyawan yang bekerja disana, memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Chanyeol segera mengucapkan kalimat maaf dan membersihkan serpihan gelas kaca yang tajam tersebut.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras secara tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Menyerahkan sebuah panggilang telepon padanya.**_

' _ **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kumohon tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Disaat beberapa bulan lagi kami bahkan akan menikah,'**_

" _ **Ye-yeoboseyo," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar.**_

" _ **Selamat siang Tuan Park Chanyeol, kami ingin mengabarkan jika kerabat anda yang bernama Byun Baekhyun baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Ia tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Saat ini beliau tengah di tangan secara intensif di Rumah Sakit-"**_

 _ **TAKK!**_

 _ **Brukk!**_

 _ **Chanyeol terjatuh berlutut bersamaan dengan terbantingnya telepon yang ia pegang.**_

 _ **Hal ini.. tidak mungkin terjadi.**_

 _ **Tes!**_

 _ **Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya begitu saja. Dadanya terasa amat sesak hingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. Kabar ini sangatlah mengejutkan untuknya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun..**_

 _ **Tidak mungkin meninggalkannya secepat ini.**_

 _ **Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Baekhyun ditangani. Bibirnya terus bergumam kecil untuk melantunkan sebuah do'a agar Baekhyun selamat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia berani berjanji atas nama Tuhan yang sedang menyaksikannya.**_

' _ **Tuhan, kumohon dengarkanlah do'aku kali ini saja. Demi cintaku, aku rela memberikan nyawa ini untuknya.'**_

"Luar biasa. Kalian lihat? _Rating_ kita menanjak pesat setelah episode ini tayang!" seru Sehun pada semua _crew_ dan pemain yang baru saja menyaksikan episode terbaru film mereka.

"Kau akan menjadi bintang besar, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang nampak bangga akan hasil jerih payahnya dalam berakting kali ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyungsoo. Kau berpengaruh besar mengenai hal ini," jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun dari jauh. Ia terlalu takut hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya, karena ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol memilih untuk diam dan tersenyum di dalam hatinya, ia merasa jauh lebih bahagia karena bisa melihat seseorang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam, merasa bahagia karena usahanya. Ia ingin Baekhyun selalu tersenyum lebar seperti itu selamanya. Ia ingin melihat senyuman indah itu hingga akhir hidupnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak istirahat?" ucapan Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatapi Baekhyun.

"Aku masih cukup kuat. Kau lihat?" Chanyeol membusungkan dadanya, mencoba untuk memberitahu Luhan jika ia tidak merasa sesak nafas lagi. Ia bisa bernafas dengan benar tanpa alat bantu sedikitpun. Itu semua ia lakukan karena sugesti yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Nyatanya, Baekhyun memberikan pengaruh besar terhadap dirinya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti kemarin. Tenagamu harus stabil, dan dengan begitu kau bisa menikmati waktumu bersama Baekhyun," goda Luhan dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Siap! Perawat Xi!" Chanyeol hormat dan ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh ramping sepupu sekaligus _manager_ nya tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau adalah sepupuku yang paling sempurna," lirih Chanyeol.

' _Sepupu?'_ gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Luhan dari balik tirai ruang ganti yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Luhan berada. Dia adalah Sehun. Sutradara tampan yang baru menyadari jika Luhan dan Chanyeol nyatanya adalah saudara sepupu.

' _Aku kira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Ck!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kali ini suamimu tidak menjemputmu? Kenapa?" mulai Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk seorang diri di balkon sebuah kamar yang biasa menjadi lokasi syuting mereka.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang lalu ia melemparkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama disini," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bersamaku?" tukas Chanyeol.

Sontak Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana aku harus memulainya. Tetapi.. apakah aku boleh sedikit bercerita?" ucap Chanyeol.

Suasana kamar tersebut benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali mereka berdua. Kamar dengan penerangan lampu yang redup, sangat nyaman bagi mereka untuk saling berbagi cerita. Seperti apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Tentu. Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan," jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat, bermaksud untuk menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membelai seluruh tubuhnya secara lembut saat ini. Tanpa menyadari jika Chanyeol saat ini terus memperhatikan seluruh bagian wajahnya dari samping.

"Aku.. tidak memiliki pandangan ke depan. Aku tidak pernah memiliki sebuah komitmen dengan siapapun selama ini. Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa hidupku ini sangatlah singkat," mulai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia masih menutup rapat bibirnya untuk mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol yang selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin hidup menjadi tokoh yang aku perani. Hidup dengan sehat dan memiliki kekasih yang cantik seperti dirimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut ketika dengan cepat kedua tangannya di genggam oleh kedua tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melemparkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya? Kumohon jangan menolak ku kali ini," ucap Chanyeol kembali saat mendapati reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol sehingga bersikap aneh terhadapnya saat ini. Tetapi iapun tidak mampu menyembunyikan degupan di jantungnya ketika tangan besar Chanyeol membungkus telapak tangannya dengan hangat.

"Kau.. akan mendapatkannya nanti," gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku rasa seperti itu. Tetapi untuk apa aku mendapatkannya nanti jika nyatanya aku sudah mendapatkannya saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa terdesak. Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan cengkraman hangat pada tangannya.

"Maksudku.. kau akan mendapatkannya di kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya. Bukan di dunia peran."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun akan menolaknya, karena ia sungguh tidak dapat menahan keinginannya lagi untuk tidak memeluk tubuh seseorang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam tersebut.

"Jadi, apakah semua yang kita lakukan selama ini adalah mimpi? Aku rasa semuanya terjadi pada kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya."

"I-ini berbeda. Hati kita tidak sama seperti tokoh yang kita perani," lirih Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mendadak hangat setelah mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan saat ini terlupa oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Hati kita tidak sama seperti tokoh yang kita perani? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol masih merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia benar-benar menikmati waktu terlarang yang ia miliki saat ini.

Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk menatap jauh ke dalam kedua matanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui bagaimana hati dan perasaanku, Baek."

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Matanya masih terbuka dengan lebar dan melihat wajah sendu yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat sedang mencium bibirnya seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menahan pergerakkannya cukup kuat. Baekhyun tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menerima apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan berusaha untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Entah karena perasaan menyesal ataukah karena perasaan bahagia. Chanyeol berhasil memberikannya sebuah perasaan yang sangat luar biasa.

 _'Tuhan.. ia menerimaku.'_

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memeluk punggung Chanyeol. Merasakan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya seolah mengunci tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman manis ini, dan ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar dengan pencahayaan redup tersebut.

Bibir keduanya terus beradu dengan mesra. Seolah sangat merindukan sesuatu yang lama tak mereka dapatkan. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, sama persis seperti adegan yang kemarin mereka jalani. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang yang berada disana secara hati-hati, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Chanyeol memperlambat gerakannya dan perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menanti mata indah yang sangat ia dambakan itu terbuka, hingga akhirnya ia mampu menatap sepasang mata milik Baekhyun.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol dan ia terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol mengerti. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Bersikap sama sekali tidak mengenalmu di dunia nyata, dan bersikap begitu memahami perasaanmu di dunia peran. Terdengar begitu miris," singgung Chanyeol.

"Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah. Kau sudah membantuku banyak," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati hidupku. Ah tidak, tetapi aku sedang menikmati peranku."

"Chanyeol, aku sudah memiliki anak dan suami.."

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri.

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Tolong jangan membuatnya semakin terasa jelas."

Baekhyun merasakan kehancuran sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan. Hatinya terasa sakit karena ia masih belum mampu mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika ia pun mencintai Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu dan bersikap sangat tidak sopan. Terima kasih sudah bersikap professional selama ini," ucap Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun justru bangkit dan menarik tangan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Ia berani melakukan kesalahan terbesar bersama lelaki yang ia cintai ini.

"Jangan pergi. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini bersamamu. Lupakan apapun. Aku.. a-aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraup bibir Chanyeol. Menciumnya dengan tergesa dan menuntun tangan besar Chanyeol untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Tentu Chanyeol melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginan Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit takut, Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Baekhyun.

Diruangan yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu peran mereka sebelumnya, akan kembali menjadi saksi aktivitas bercinta mereka di kehidupan nyata.

Pikiran keduanya menjadi gelap, terlebih dengan Baekhyun. Ia memang mencintai Chanyeol. Jika tidak, tidak seharusnya ia merindukan Chanyeol dan mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol kemarin. Ia tidak mencintai Kai, karena pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah keterpaksaan.

 _'Aku menjadikan ia sebagai milikku di ujung hidupku.'_

"Ahhh~"

Desahan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berhasil memenuhi diri Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya mengusap lembut paha Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar di antara tubuhnya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak berirama.

Chanyeol baru pernah merasakan hal ini untuk yang pertama kali di seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini dengan siapapun. Baekhyunlah yang pertama untuknya. Dan mungkin juga..

Baekhyunlah yang akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya.

"B-baekhh.. maaf.." ucap Chanyeol di tengah aktivitas mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan bertahan akan rasa nikmat yang berikan oleh Chanyeol saat ini kepadanya. Baekhyun sangat menikmati pengkhianatan ini, terlebih bersama lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ahh ak-akuhh.. C-chanyeolhh akkhh~"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat airmatanya. Ia hanya ingin bertahan hingga semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersama Baekhyun malam ini saja.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh polos Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya sekuat tenaga. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, tetapi penyakitnya menginginkan hal yang berlawanan. Bagaimanapun usahanya untuk bertahan melawan penyakitnya, pada akhirnya ia akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Nyawanya tidak bisa tertolongkan lagi.

"Jangan bayangkan siapapun saat ini. Tataplah mataku. Kau adalah milikku malam ini, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyumannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah tetapi ia enggan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Ia sangat menikmatinya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Biarlah jika Tuhan akan memarahinya, ia hanya melakukannya bersama seseorang yang ia cintai secara tulus.

 _Clokhh clokkhh clokkhh!_

"Cpkhh cpkhh hmmhh mph cpkhh!"

Kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu. Kali ini Chanyeol membuktikan cintanya jauh lebih bertenaga dari yang sebelumnya. Ia kecanduan akan tubuh halus dan bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan melupakan hal ini seumur hidupnya hingga ia mati. Ia akan terus mengingat dan mengenangnya. Satu malam yang mesra bersama Baekhyun..

Adalah anugerah yang paling indah yang pernah Tuhan berikan selama hidupnya.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol tiba pada puncaknya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya telah mencapai sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin mereka capai. Chanyeol mengalirkan cairan miliknya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membiarkannya. Merasakan kehangatan cairan cinta yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Baekhyun berjanji akan mengembangkan cinta ini hingga terlahir ke dunia. Meskipun ia harus mempertaruhkan pernikahannya bersama Kai.

"Byun Baekhyun.. terima kasih. Kau membuat hidupku sempurna," ucap Chanyeol sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Di akhir percintaannya dengan Baekhyun, seseorang yang ia cintai, tetapi tidak pernah bisa ia miliki.

Baekhyun terkejut. Wajah Chanyeol nampak pucat. Dan Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya ketika Chanyeol ambruk begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol! Hiks!"

Baekhyun menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Terlebih nafas Chanyeol yang berantakan. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap Chanyeol.

 _Aku tidak tahu jika ini adalah momen berharga_

 _Setelah kita berbagi 1 menit dan 1 detik_

 _Aku tidak berpikir aku akan melihatmu lagi_

 _Aku tidak mampu melepaskan genggaman tanganmu_

 _Saat ini seperti sebuah keabadian_

 _Kita terukir mendalam di hati masing-masing_

 _Aku tidak bisa menghentikan matahari terbit_

 _Katakan padaku ini bukanlah saat terakhir kita_

 _Aku berharap kita saling jatuh cinta_

 _Maukah kau bersamaku terakhir kalinya?_

 _Di penghujung cintaku, aku menangis_

 _Tetapi kumohon, kau jangan menangis.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring koma. Ia pikir ini adalah hari terberat di dalam hidupnya. Mendapatkan sebuah kabar buruk, dimana kekasihnya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil tepat beberapa bulan sebelum mereka menikah.**_

 _ **Kenapa terjadi secepat ini?**_

 _ **Kenapa kenyataan seolah tidak membiarkan dirinya dan Baekhyun bersama lebih lama?**_

" _ **Baekhyun.. kumohon bukalah matamu."**_

 _ **Sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu sejak tadi pagi. Tetapi tidak ada satupun jawaban dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyatanya masih terbaring lemah dengan mata dan bibir yang tertutup rapat.**_

 _ **Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol memohon pada Dokter agar Baekhyun di rawat di apartemen miliknya. Alasannya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terus berada di Rumah Sakit, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun di apartemen kecilnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Ia berjanji akan merawat Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tersadar dari komanya.**_

 _ **Terhitung sudah 6 bulan Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sungguh sunyi. Chanyeol telah kehilangan keceriaannya saat ini. Tetapi ia pun tidak mampu keluar dari kenyataan pahit dan menemui Baekhyun yang sehat di tempat lain. Kenyataan adalah tempatnya saat ini. Ia tidak memiliki tempat lain.**_

 _ **Menjalani aktivitas sehari-seharinya, mulai dari bekerja, membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun, mengganti infus Baekhyun dan menceritakan apa yang telah ia alami selama seharian pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu mengajak Baekhyun berbicara dan menceritakan kembali masa-masa indah yang pernah mereka jalani saat Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum.**_

" _ **Baekhyun, tidakkah kau ingin membuka matamu?" lirih Chanyeol saat dirinya baru saja pulang bekerja.**_

 _ **Chanyeol terus mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun dan menggumamkan kalimat cinta pada kekasihnya tersebut. Berharap mata itu akan terbuka kembali untuknya.**_

 _ **Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan pada Baekhyun. Airmata menetes membasahi wajah tampannya ketika ia melihat isi di dalam kotak kecil itu.**_

 _ **Itu adalah sepasang cincin.**_

 _ **Cincin yang telah ia beli untuk melamar Baekhyun. Cincin yang ia pesan khusus untuk mengikat Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Tetapi semua harapannya hancur berkeping-keping setelah Baekhyun jatuh koma. Ia masih belum bisa menunjukkan cincin itu pada Baekhyun hingga detik ini.**_

" _ **Untukmu," lirih Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Ia mengeluarkan satu cincin itu lalu memasangkannya di jari manis Baekhyun. Terlihat begitu sempurna ketika cincin itu melingkar manis di jari milik Baekhyun. Ia pun mengenakan cincin satunya di jari manisnya. Mendekatkan jari manisnya pada jari manis Baekhyun. Menangis dalam diam, bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia mampu memasangkan cincin ini pada jari Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun tidak mampu melihatnya.**_

" _ **Kau lihat? Cincin ini sangat cocok untuk kita berdua. Cepatlah buka matamu dan kita langsungkan pernikahan kita."**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun cukup lama. Namun keadaan masih sama, Baekhyun masih belum membuka matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya suara pendeteksi detak jantung yang menemani Chanyeol pada malam itu.**_

" _ **Aku akan tetap menunggumu, bahkan sampai aku mati."**_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya. Disana, lebih tepatnya di balik pintu ruang ganti, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang ia ketahui sebagai manager Baekhyun, tengah berpelukan dengan suami Baekhyun. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai?

Chanyeol tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, tetapi yang membuatnya harus berpikiran seperti itu ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai berciuman. Meskipun pada awalnya Kyungsoo lah yang memulainya. Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya ketika Kai justru membalas ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

Hingga Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol berdiri terdiam di samping ruangan itu, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari temapat itu.

Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan, tetapi Kyungsoo justru menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu bersama suami dari artisnya sendiri?

"Aku yakin kau pasti melihatnya," lirih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih terdiam membiarkan Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau bebas mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun mengetahuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Aku baru saja menyatakan cintaku pada Kai tadi. Dan Kai masih nampak terkejut akan pernyataan cintaku. Tetapi aku tahu, jika Kai membalas cintaku. Aku merasakannya saat ia justru membalas ciumanku dan tidak menolaknya."

"Apa kau gi-"

"Aku tahu pasti kau menyangka jika aku sudah gila. Tetapi apa aku salah memperjuangkan cintaku? Aku hanya memperjuangkan perasaanku untuknya! Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak mencintai Kai! Hiks!"

"Kau tahu jika Kai adalah suami dari Baekhyun, tetapi kau justru mengkhianatinya?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama bahkan sebelum ia menikah. Dan kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat mengetahui mereka menikah? Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya! Terlebih saat aku melihat mereka berciuman diatas altar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Hiks! A-aku.. hiks! Aku terluka.."

' _Aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu..'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bisa bedain yang mana scene film dan yang mana dunia nyata kan? Yang garis miring tebal itu scenes filmnya ya. Akting Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di film itu. Semoga ga pada bingung wkwk

Oiya, banyak yang udh terungkap/? Di Chapter 2 ini. Makin penasaran? .g

Besok Chapter terakhirnya. Inget ya, ini FF Angst, jadi harus siap-siap kalo endingnya sedih *digampar

OK, MAU LANJUT? NEXT?

REVIEW DULU YAH~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

**-oOo- { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } -oOo-**

Chanyeol tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, tetapi yang membuatnya harus berpikiran seperti itu ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai berciuman. Meskipun pada awalnya Kyungsoo lah yang memulainya. Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya ketika Kai justru membalas ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

Hingga Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol berdiri terdiam di samping ruangan itu, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari temapat itu.

Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan, tetapi Kyungsoo justru menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu bersama suami dari artisnya sendiri?

"Aku yakin kau pasti melihatnya," lirih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih terdiam membiarkan Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau bebas mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun mengetahuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Aku baru saja menyatakan cintaku pada Kai tadi. Dan Kai masih nampak terkejut akan pernyataan cintaku. Tetapi aku tahu, jika Kai membalas cintaku. Aku merasakannya saat ia justru membalas ciumanku dan tidak menolaknya."

"Apa kau gi-"

"Aku tahu pasti kau menyangka jika aku sudah gila. Tetapi apa aku salah memperjuangkan cintaku? Aku hanya memperjuangkan perasaanku untuknya! Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak mencintai Kai! Hiks!"

"Kau tahu jika Kai adalah suami dari Baekhyun, tetapi kau justru mengkhianatinya?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama bahkan sebelum ia menikah. Dan kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat mengetahui mereka menikah? Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya! Terlebih saat aku melihat mereka berciuman diatas altar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Hiks! A-aku.. hiks! Aku terluka.."

' _Aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu..'_

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:  
** SEOUL NIGHT SCENES (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:  
** Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Oh Sehun  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:  
** ANGST, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** 3 CHAPTERS

 **Disclaimer:  
** Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC21!] ANGST! "Haruskah ini semua hanya menjadi sebuah scene?" -Chanyeol. 'Aku tidak mampu menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, tetapi waktu tidak akan pernah menjadi tepat untukku.'Andai aku bisa mendengar kalimat cintamu disaat hanya ada kita berdua saja. Disaat tidak ada sutradara dan orang lainnya yang menyaksikan kita.' (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Ailee - Goodbye My Love

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan artismu itu eoh?" Sehun terlihat begitu marah saat Luhan memohon padanya untuk menunda syuting untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Disamping rasa cemburu Sehun terhadap Chanyeol karena Luhan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Sehunpun memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia melakukan hal ini terhadap Luhan. Dimata Sehun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak professional dalam hal ini, meskipun film ini hanyalah sepele dan pendek, tetapi tidak seharusnya Chanyeol bersikap seenaknya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya saat ini, aku-"

"Lalu kapan kau bisa menjelaskannya?! Kau selalu pergi begitu saja saat artismu tidak hadir. Apa kau ingin lari dari masalah?" potong Sehun.

"Haruskah aku kembali menangis di hadapanmu saat ini?"

Suara Luhan bergetar dan airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Sehun. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Chanyeol yang nyatanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

 _Grep_

"Menangislah jika itu dapat menghilangkan rasa khawatirmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu khawatir?" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Mendekap tubuh bergetar itu dan mengusap bahu Luhan agar lelaki yang ia cintai ini merasa lebih baik.

Sedangkan Luhan cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, jantungnya bahkan mulai berdegup tak menentu. Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun lakukan? Kenapa Sehun memeluknya dengan hangat seperti ini?

"A-aku.. hiks! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol.. hiks!"

"Luhan kau tahu? Apa kau merasakannya?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata rusa yang cantik milik Luhan. Jantung Luhan semakin berdegup dengan keras, begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Aku.. cemburu. Aku sangat cemburu melihatmu begitu mengkhawatirkan artismu. Aku kira dia adalah kekasihmu, tetapi nyatanya Chanyeol adalah sepupumu," Sehun menunduk. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. terlebih Luhan hanya terdiam dan urung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, Chanyeol adalah sepupuku. Dan.. a-aku.. aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan," lirih Luhan. Namun Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan dan menghapus dengan lembut lelehan airmata di wajah Luhan,

"Kau terlihat sangat melindunginya, dan itu.. membuatku cemburu. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku menyukaimu, Xi Luhan. Ku harap kau ingin menjadi kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pandangan mata Chanyeol nampak kosong. Ia masih berdiam diri sambil memandangi wajah pucat Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Cincin sudah melingkar manis di jari keduanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga akhirnya mereka bisa terikat dengan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Namun Chanyeol masih tidak mampu melakukan hal itu karena Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya.**_

" _ **Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman untuk kita berdua. Bukalah matamu, dan tata rumah kecil kita dengan cantik," gumam Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk memecah keheningan malam yang menyelimuti suasana sekitar mereka.**_

" _ **Aku sudah bekerja keras. Aku ingin hidupku menjadi lengkap jika aku menikahimu. Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun."**_

 _ **Tangan besar Chanyeol perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah cantik Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat. Menyentuh beberapa helai rambut halus yang menutup dahi Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum sejenak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Mengecup lembut bibir halus itu dan menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu dalam pada Baekhyun melalui kecupan itu.**_

 _ **Dadanya terasa sakit. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan Baekhyun akan menutup matanya?**_

 _ **Ia tidak lelah. Tidak. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak lelah. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit putus asa. Ia kecewa karena Tuhan urung mengabulkan semua do'anya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?**_

' _ **Tuhan, aku benar-benar memohon padamu.'**_

 _ **Kecupan itu terlepas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Ia merasakan perubahan dari tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin kurus dan lemah. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, dengan dasar cinta. Ia akan tetap menunggu Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Ia berjanji.**_

 _ **Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat merasakan ada pergerakan dari tubuh Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Ia yakin ini bukanlah mimpi. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak meskipun hanya gerakan kecil. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit mengernyit. Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya bersamaan dengan sentuhan jemari Baekhyun pada tangannya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersadar.**_

 _ **Baekhyun terbangun dari komanya setelah sekian lama.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi saat ini selain menghubungi Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun. Ia segera meminta bantuan dari Dokter dan menunggu hingga Dokter datang ke apartementnya. Chanyeol menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Airmata kebahagiaan tumpah ruah dan isak tangis memecah keheningan malam itu.**_

 _ **Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan pada cintanya. Ia berjanji akan hidup lebih baik setelah ini. Ia benar-benar berjanji akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Selamanya.**_

' _ **Chanyeol.. terima kasih sudah menungguku.'**_

" _Scenes_ terakhir, maka film ini akan usai. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Aku harap kita akan mampu melakukan hal yang lebih baik lagi. Sukses untuk kita semua," tutup Sehun saat proses syuting telah usai.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak langsung berbicara secara empat mata dengan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi lemahnya, ia tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikan apapun mengenai Chanyeol. Dirinya dan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas lawan main dalam berakting. Tidak lebih.

"Kau harus segera beristirahat. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, dan aku akan menyembunyikan penyakitmu dari semua orang," ucap Sehun saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak perlu beristirahat. Aku sangat menikmati aktingku bersama Baekhyun. Ku mohon kali ini saja, aku ingin mempercepat syuting untuk _scenes_ terakhir," pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kesehatanmu lah yang lebih penting. Aku tidak akan menuruti keegoisanmu," final Sehun. Chanyeol nampak frustasi. Wajahnya semakin pucat, karena Chanyeol sedang menahan rasa sakit di dadanya saat ini. Ia menahan semua rasa sakit agar syuting ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan lain selain menyelesaikan film ini dan melihat Baekhyun menjadi bintang besar.

"Kita harus mempercepatnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan atau tidak. Aku benar-benar kesakitan. Ku mohon padamu, Sehun."

"Beristirahatlah. Kau akan segera membaik dan kita akan melanjutkan syuting kita 3 hari lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu bertahan atau tidak- hahhh.."

Nafas Chanyeol terengah dan ia meremas dadanya. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan sakit. Ia tidak sanggup hidup dengan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang dadanya ini.

"Chanyeol!"

Sehun memekik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk di depannya. Sehun langsung berlari untuk mencari Luhan atau siapapun yang dapat membantunya. Beruntung ada beberapa _crew_ yang berada disana, sehingga dapat membantu Sehun membopong tubuh Chanyeol yang ambruk. Keadaan berubah menjadi mencekam. Chanyeol kembali mengalami kritis. Sehun terus menghubungi Luhan dan tidak lama, Luhan datang dengan wajah yang sudah di penuhi airmata. Kondisi Chanyeol semakin hari semakin memburuk. Syuting ini begitu menguras tenaga dan semakin merusak kesehatan Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya bersama sang suami dan mendapati Kai yang tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang mereka. Tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah lelah, matanya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Kai masih terjaga, dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena membuat suaminya tersebut menunggu hingga selarut ini.

"Kau seharusnya beristirahat. Kau tidak perlu menungguku hingga aku tiba dirumah," ucap Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja rias dan memandang Kai yang masih menunduk terdiam.

"Hubungan kita semakin dingin,"

Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Dimana Kai sudah pada titik ujung lelahnya karena telah bertahan selama ini. Ia tidak mungkin akan menyembunyikan rahasianya bersama Chanyeol pada Kai selamanya. Rahasia busuk ini pasti akan terbongkar pada akhirnya. Kai harus mengetahui hal ini lebih awal. Baekhyun tidak ingin menaggung dosa besar ini lebih lama lagi,

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol? Katakanlah dengan jujur padaku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ia menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat sejenak.

"Aku bersalah. Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

 _Tes!_

Airmata Kai menetes begitu saja setelah mendengar pengakuan istrinya. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyangkalnya selama ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya pertahanannya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Baekhyunpun meneteskan airmatanya. Hatinya serasa hancur karena rasa menyesal telah menyakiti lelaki yang selama ini telah baik terhadapnya. Ia menyesal telah menyakiti Kai dengan terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri selama ini.

"Kau adalah istriku, Baekhyun," lirih Kai. Isak tangis masih setia terdengar dari suara Kai.

"Kita tidak saling mencintai, bahkan kita sudah mengetahui hal itu dari awal."

Kai bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disamping ranjang mereka. Berdiri tepat di hadapan sang istri dan memandang wajah sang istri dengan tatapan luka.

"Aku memang membiarkanmu untuk berciuman dengan lelaki itu di dalam peranmu, tetapi aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu sebagai istri. Kau adalah istriku dan kita sudah memiliki satu anak. Ingatlah hal itu, Baekhyun."

"Kai, semua ini sungguh rumit. Perasaanku sangatlah rumit, bahkan aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Kau mengkhianati pernikahan kita. Hanya karena lelaki itu. Pikirkan baik-baik kesalahanmu,"

Baekhyun berdecih dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjemputku di lokasi bukan karena aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol! Hiks! Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo! Kau pikir apakah aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo di belakangku? Kalianpun berselingkuh! Kita berada di posisi yang sama saat ini, Kai! Kau tidak lebih dari lelaki brengsek!"

 _PLAKK!_

"Jaga ucapanmu, Byun Baekhyun!" Kai membentak Baekhyun setelah berhasil menampar pipi halus Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kai benar-benar marah atas perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menampar Baekhyun seperti itu. Hatinya pun benar-benar sakit atas pengkhianatan Baekhyun.

"Hiks! Aku kira kau tidak akan berselingkuh dan menyakitiku, tetapi nyatanya kau lebih dulu melakukan hal itu! Hiks!" Cepat-cepat Baekhyun meraih kembali tasnya dan hendak keluar dari kamar mereka. Tetapi matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Jiwon yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil buah hatinya tersebut, jika saja Kai tidak menghalanginya lebih dulu.

"Kau ingin menyangkalnya sekarang? Kau dan Kyungsoo berselingkuh! Jangan halangi aku untuk menyentuh anakku sendiri! Kau benar-benar brengsek Kai!"

"Jangan sentuh Jiwon! Dia pun adalah anakku. Pergilah jika aku ingin pergi bersama lelaki itu!"

Airmata Baekhyun mengalir semakin deras. Tubuhnya perlahan melangkah mundur dan sedetik kemudian ia lari kaluar dari rumah Kai. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan di katakana oleh kedua orangtuanya jika ia dan Kai berpisah. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaannya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan itulah alasan ia berani pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Jiwon begitu saja.

"Arghh!"

Kai menggeram saat melihat mobil Baekhyun sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih. Baekhyun adalah istrinya, dan ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun juga Jiwon. Tetapi di tempat lain, ada Kyungsoo yang membutuhkannya. Hatinya masih menyisakan ruangan kecil untuk Kyungsoo, dan juga karena alasan ia lebih dulu mencintai lelaki mungil itu di banding dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terlihat panik saat melihat ada panggilan masuk dari ponsel Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini tengah menjalani perawatan di unit gawat darurat karena kondisinya yang semakin parah. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menerima panggilan itu atau tidak. Panggilan yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol lah yang memaksanya untuk tidak memberitahu soal penyakitnya pada Baekhyun.

Tetapi bukankah lambat laun Baekhyun akan mengetahui hal ini? Dan juga, apa salahnya jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada seseorang yang Chanyeol cintai?

Luhan berusaha untuk mengusir rasa ragunya dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun. Luhan membungkam bibirnya rapat dan mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

" _Chanyeol, dapatkah kita bertemu saat ini juga? Aku.. membutuhkanmu."_

Jantung Luhan berdegup keras setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar. Seperti seseorang yang sedang menangis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara jelas. Tetapi dilihat dari panggilan Baekhyun ini, membuktikan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang memiliki suatu hubungan.

"Y-yebeoseyo," lirih Luhan.

" _Chan-, si-siapa kau?"_ suara Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Baekhyun, benarkah itu dirimu? Aku Luhan, manager Chanyeol."

Luhan terdiam mencoba menerka-nerka reaksi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia kembali membuka suaranya.

" _K-kau sedang bersamanya?"_ Tanya Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Tetapi bisakah kau datang kesini? Aku akan mengirimu alamatnya," ucap Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan isakannya.

" _Baiklah."_

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu dan menunggu pesan dari Luhan melalui ponsel Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya dan membuka pesan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak saat melihat alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Rumah Sakit.

Untuk apa ia harus datang ke Rumah Sakit? Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, bukan untuk-

"Chanyeol.. apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya dan segera melajukan kembali kendaraannya menuju Rumah Sakit yang Luhan maksud. Ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya karena terus memikirkan hal buruk terhadap Chanyeol. Potongan-potongan saat ia sedang bersama Chanyeol, kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang pucat, nafas Chanyeol yang terengah dan juga..

Kepergian Chanyeol yang selalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan tak jarang Chanyeol menunda syuting dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kai sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Ia berniat untuk mengejar Baekhyun tetapi ia kehilangan jejak. Kai nampak sangat frustasi, dilihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan dan juga rambut yang sudah tidak tertata rapih karena selalu ia usak.

"Arghh!"

Kai memukul setir mobilnya dan menghentikan mobil tersebut di tepi jalan. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia merasa gagal atas semuanya. Tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan wajah Kyungsoo saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, tak peduli jika saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Kai terus menunggu panggilannya di terima oleh Kyungsoo. Cukup lama ia menunggu, dan akhirnya panggilan itu terangkat.

" _Kai?"_ suara Kyungsoo dari seberang sana.

"Kau sedang bersama Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun datang menemuimu? Atau apakah Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Kai menyerang Kyungsoo secara bertubi-tubi.

" _Tidak,"_ singkat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ku mohon, katakan yang sejujurnya!" geram Kai.

" _Aku akan memutuskan panggilan ini-"_

"Kyungsoo! Ku mohon padamu. Baekhyun pergi dari rumah!"

" _Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"_

Kai bungkam setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

" _Apakah kalian bertengkar? Bukankah itu pertanda yang bagus untukku? Dengan begitu aku bebas memilikimu, Kai! Hiks!"_

"Kyungsoo.."

" _Kau selalu menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun padaku. Kau selalu memperhatikannya setiap saat ia sedang syuting. Sementara kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu lebih dulu daripada dia! Kau sengaja ingin melukaiku?"_

Kai masih terdiam mendengar suara isak tangis Kyungsoo. Ia kembali memikirikan tentang perasaannya yang berbeda pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai Kyungsoo atau tidak, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat ia tidak berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu jika ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang terlarang, tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan ini pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi ia semakin tidak bisa menyangkal, terlebih Kyungsoo baru saja kembali mengingatkannya jika lelaki mungil itu benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kyungsoo.. bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku harap kau ingin membukakan pintumu untukku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku berhenti mengharapkanmu_

 _Aku maafkan semuanya_

 _Aku akan melepaskanmu_

 _Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi cinta terakhirmu_

 _Aku lelah berlari_

 _Aku tidak bisa bangkit untuk memilikimu_

 _Aku sudah lebih dulu terjatuh_

 _Sebelum aku bisa melewati jalan kecil itu_

 _Aku mencintaimu, dan aku membuktikannya_

 _Terima kasih_

 _Perlakukan dia dengan baik_

 _Dialah pemilikmu, aku tidak bisa menjadi pemilikmu_

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi Rumah Sakit besar itu setelah ia turun dari mobil yang di kendarainya. Disana ia melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, tetapi ia masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya dan lebih memilih untuk memahami apa yang terjadi.

Terlebih pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk mengetahui hal itu. Dadanya berdegup semakin cepat dan semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Ia tidak mampu membendung airmatanya lagi ketika Luhan dengan halus memeluk tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku telah menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Chanyeol yang memintaku."

 _Ketika hujan membasahi wajahmu_

 _Dan seluruh dunia menyalahkanmu_

 _Aku bisa memberikanmu dekapan hangat_

 _Agar kau merasakan cintaku_

 _Aku tahu aku belum memutuskan_

 _Namun aku tak akan mengecewakanmu_

 _Aku tahu sejak kita pertama jumpa_

 _Aku tahu sejak aku melihat wajahmu_

Telinganya tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu. Baekhyun terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih di dalam pelukan Luhan. Isakannya terdengar jelas oleh Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Perasaan hancur dan sakit hati saat mendapatkan kenyataan pahit menimpa seseorang yang dicintai.

"Chanyeol telah lama menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari semua orang. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia mampu bertahan dan melanjutkan syuting it-"

"CUKUP! HIKS!"

"Baekhyun.."

"CUKUP! AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT CHANYEOL SAAT INI! A-AKU.. HIKS! AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

 _Aku rela menahan kesakitan_

 _Aku rela menahan airmataku_

 _Semua rela kulakukan_

 _Agar kau merasakan cintaku_

 _Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia_

 _Aku ingin membuat mimpimu menjadi nyata_

 _Tetapi aku tidak bisa_

 _Aku terlalu lemah dan takut untuk mengatakannya_

Luhan cukup terkejut atas perkataan dan reaksi dari Baekhyun. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hati Luhan. Senang karena Baekhyun pun mencintai Chanyeol, dan sedih karena Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar kalimat cinta dari Baekhyun secara langsung.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan berjalan memasuki Rumah Sakit itu sambil menyeka airmatanya. Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu di depan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Lorong Rumah Sakit sangatlah sepi, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan apapun yang ia lewati karena pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong itu. Ruangan dimana Chanyeol di rawat saat ini.

Kakinya bergetar ketika melangkah mendekat. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan macam apa pada Chanyeol ketika mendapatinya berada disini dengan wajah yang penuh airmata. Ia ingin Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya, tetapi ia tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang buruk nantinya.

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun memandang ke arah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol. Di adalah Sehun. Sutradara yang menangani filmnya bersama Chanyeol. Apakah semua orang sudah mengetahui Penyakit Chanyeol? Apakah hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui akan hal itu?

"Baekhyun," gumam Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, karena keduanya tidak memiliki alasan kuat mengapa mereka berdua ada disini.

"Chanyeol sudah melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Jika kau ingin menemuinya, masuklah. Sudah sewajarnya kau berada disini untuk menjenguknya," ucap Sehun kemudian.

Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar itu dan kedua bola matanya berhasil menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring lemah memunggunginya.

Baekhyun terus melangkah mendekat. Ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia ingin terlihat manis di mata Chanyeol saat ini.

"Esok adalah _scene_ terakhir kita."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kea rah suara itu. Dan ternyata disana ada Baekhyun. Lawan mainnya yang ia cintai secara diam-diam. Jujur, Chanyeol senang luar biasa mendapati Baekhyun disini dan menjenguknya. Tetapi ia merasakan juga kesedihan yang luar biasa, karena nyatanya Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitnya ini.

"Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol. Kemudian ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Baekhyun yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Aku akan menghampiri akhirku_

 _Aku tidak ingin kau ikut bersamaku_

 _Untuk kali ini, aku sangat kesakitan_

 _Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit itu_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Cukup kalimat itu yang harus aku ucapkan_

 _Tapi tak pernah bisa aku sampaikan_

 _Biarkan Tuhan yang membantuku untuk menyampaikannya_

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" ucap Baekhyun. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedih bercampur marahnya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan," enteng Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Chanyeol tidak ingin menatapnya, dan itu membuat hatinya sangat terluka.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau bisa melanjutkan syuting besok. Sampai jumpa.."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol cepar-cepat menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Baekhyun. Hanya punggung Baekhyun yang nampak di penglihatannya. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah manis lelaki yang di cintainya itu lagi.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa tahu jika ada sebuah tetesan airmata yang keluar dari mata Chanyeol untuknya.

 _Aku merasakan rasa yang lebih sakit_

 _Yaitu saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa senyuman_

 _Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tersenyum saat ini_

 _Karena hatimu tidak pernah untukku_

 _Aku sudah meletakkan tanganku di atas tubuhmu_

 _Aku mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari bibirmu_

 _Tetapi tidak ada yang aku dapatkan_

 _Aku masih belum bisa mendengar kalimat cintamu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kau menunggu begitu lama. Maafkan aku."**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan menunduk membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi rambutnya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun sudah tersadar dari komanya dan sudah menjalani pemulihan selama beberapa hari. Kini Baekhyun mampu beraktivitas seperti biasa dan menjalani kehidupannya bersama sang kekasih. Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah melakukan sebuah pertunangan, setiap hari ia selalu memandangi cincin yang melingkar cantik di jemarinya. Itu adalah pemberian dari Chanyeol, dan ia hanya mampu mensyukuri semuanya karena sesaat lagi ia akan berakhir dengan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.**_

" _ **Aku akan terus berterima kasih padamu karena kau membuka matamu dan kembali menemaniku. Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat," ucap Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya dan beralih untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya. Air mata kebahagiaan.**_

 _ **Dengan lembut, Chanyeol menghapus airmata itu dan terus menancapkan pandangan tepat pada mata indah Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, seolah saling menyatakan cinta melalui tatapan itu. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tanpa jarak sedikitpun, Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.**_

 _ **Sebuah kecupan lembut dan ringan, telah Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Di akhir scene, mereka bahagia dan saling menyalurkan cinta. Dengan sebuah ciuman hangat, mereka siap untuk menghadapi kehidupan baru mereka dengan ikatan kuat atas nama Tuhan.**_

" _ **Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."**_

' _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.'_

' _Andai aku bisa mendengar kalimat cintamu disaat hanya ada kita berdua saja. Disaat tidak ada sutradara dan orang lainnya yang menyaksikan kita.'_

' _Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun.'_

' _Selamat tinggal cintaku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SEOUL NIGHT SCENES -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sangat banyak yang belum aku katakan_

 _Kusembunyikan semua di dalam hatiku_

 _Sulit untuk mengungkapkannya padamu_

 _Apa kau tahu aku tak menginginkanmu pergi?_

 _Terkadang aku merasa seperti berada di dalam gelap_

 _Aku pikir aku akan mati di dalam pelukanmu_

 _Aku harap kau tahu, cinta ini_

 _Aku tidak menginginkamu pergi.._

"Jika kau ingin ia bahagia, kau harus melepaskannya mulai detik ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah.

Wajahnya sangat pucat, pandangannya kosong dan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tidak ada lagi keinginan yang Chanyeol harapkan dari diri Baekhyun. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hidupnya pun sesaat lagi akan berakhir.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memilikinya. Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskannya?"

Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mencintaimu?"

"Tidak ada harapan," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

 _Kali ini aku tidak bisa memohon_

 _Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini_

 _Bangunkan aku saat semua sudah berakhir_

 _Cinta dan harapanku sudah hancur_

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri_

 _Nyatanya aku membutuhkanmu_

 _Disaat terakhirku_

 _Bisakah aku berharap kau disini?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kumohon katakan padaku, Chanyeol!"

Luhan berteriak. Ia tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Melihat Chanyeol yang sekarat dengan sebuah cinta yang tak pernah ia ketahui kebenarannya. Semuanya sudah selesai. Perjuangannya sudah selesai dan memberinya hasil yang baik.

Chanyeol sudah mampu melihat Baekhyun bersinar. Film mereka menjadi film terlaris pada tahun ini. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mendapatkan banyak pernghargaan. Dimatanya, Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan semua itu karena Baekhyun pun sangatlah berharga. Baekhyun memang harus di hargai sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku.. lelah," gumam Chanyeol.

Perlahan kedua mata itu meredup dan tertutup. Telinganya tidak mampu berfungsi seiring dengan detik jarum jam yang terus berputar melangkah maju. Tangan maupun kakinya tidak mampu ia kuasai lagi. Rasa kantuk luar biasanya telah menyerang dirinya. Menyerang begitu kuat dan ia tidak mampu melawannya.

Hatinya terus memberontak untuk segera terlepas dari rasa sakit ini. Ia semakin berharap ketika ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangan itu. Ia berusaha untuk melawan. Ia ingin bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

 _BRAKK!_

Baekhyun membanting pintu. Kakinya berlari mendekati Chanyeol. Isakan tangis yang keras memenuhi ruangan itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan dan Baekhyun bertengkar dan menangis karena dirinya. Ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk membuka mata.

Hingga ia merasakan ada sebuah genggaman tangan lembut yang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Sangat erat dan hangat. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Tangan itu adalah tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tetapi..

Bukankah semua sudah terlambat?

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu! Hiks!"

Baekhyun terus mengulang kalimat itu. Berkali-kali bagaikan sebuah alarm yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk terbangun. Tetapi Baekhyun tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Ia tidak kunjung dapat melihat jernihnya pandangan Chanyeol yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh harap kemarin.

 _'Aku mampu mendengarnya. Aku mampu mendengar suaranya. Kalimat cinta yang ia teriakan untukku..'_

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Chanyeol! Hiks! Aku tidak mencintainya! Kumohon bukalah matamu! Hiks!"

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dan meremas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. hiks!"

Chanyeol tampak menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengejang dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Dan perlahan-lahan Chanyeol tertidur kembali.

Baekhyun nyaris berpikir bahwa itu wajar, bahwa Chanyeol mungkin hanya sedang lelah, tetapi bunyi konstan dari monitor dengan garis-garis hijau itu berhenti, dan sejenis alarm berbunyi nyaring dan bising. Sejumlah Dokter dan perawat bergegas masuk dan mendorong bahu Baekhyun agar keluar. Terlalu jauh walau hanya untuk melihat orang-orang itu membangunkan Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyunpun sadar bahwa semua ini salah. Salah.

Ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tidak terselamatkan."

Tidak, sampai Baekhyun berhasil berlari keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu dengan ribuan tetes airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Menghantamnya begitu keras tanpa persiapan dan menghancurkan tubuhnya dan juga hatinya. Hancur menjadi ribuan kepingan yang tak dapat di satukan lagi.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dunia seolah berakhir disuatu hari yang indah setelah ia berhasil mengungkapkan cintanya yang teramat dalam. Atau, menagapa ia harus menangis di tengah jalan saat hujan baru saja turun dengan deras. Ia menjadi tidak memiliki harapan seolah hari esok tidak akan datang.

Sesuatu yang sangat kacau, berhasil membunuhnya perlahan. Ia ingin mati.

Dan perpisahan ini..

Bahkan jauh lebih keras daripada perpisahan manapun.

 _Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintamu di dunia ini_

 _Aku tidak bisa merasakannya_

 _Waktu begitu singkat_

 _Perpisahan ini, aku tidak menginginkannya_

 _Kau harus melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan_

 _Aku menyerah pada diriku sendiri_

 _Diujung hidupku, aku berterima kasih_

 _Kalimat cintamu adalah mimpi yang akan menemani tidur panjangku_

 _Aku meraihnya dalam kebohongan_

 _Aku melihatnya dalam kesemuan_

 _Selamanya akan tetap seperti ini_

 _Terima kasih, telah menjadi cinta abadiku.._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END. FIN._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Netes ga? .g

Semuanya terima kasih sudah membaca FF Yuta yang ANGST ini. Maaf kalo akhirnya ga sesuai yang kalian inginin. Dan Yuta mau kasih tahu kalo FF ini tidak akan ada Sequel atau kelanjutannya. FF ini murni END sampai disini :'

Ok, Yuta gamau banyak omong/? Yuta cuma minta REVIEW dari kalian tentang FF ini. Semua kritik dan saran akan Yuta terima. Sekali lagi, Yuta ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah setia baca FF buatan Yuta. Yuta always love you/? :'D

SARANGHAE~


End file.
